


[podfic] Hard Way Home

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boy King of Hell Sam, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Season/Series 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 19:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1755667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of quickreaver's fic "Hard Way Home."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> Divergent from 9x10: Sam, Dean and Castiel drive off together after expelling Gadreel. Everything comes back to haunt them. The Trials are not forgotten, Dean hates his life, and the tiny town of Widow Jones Hollow has a few unexpected visitors.</p>
<p><strong>Length:</strong> 00:35:34</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Hard Way Home

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hard Way Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604597) by [quickreaver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quickreaver/pseuds/quickreaver). 



[click to see coverart; spoilery for fic](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hard%20Way%20Home/hard%20way%20home%20coverart.png)

**Title:** [Hard Way Home](http://quickreaver.livejournal.com/90939.html)  
 **Author:** quickreaver  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** gen  
 **Rating:** mature  
 **Author’s Warnings:** _major character death (a necessary evil!), suicidal ideation, angst a'plenty_  
 **Summary:** Divergent from 9x10: Sam, Dean and Castiel drive off together after expelling Gadreel. Everything comes back to haunt them. The Trials are not forgotten, Dean hates his life, the tiny town of Widow Jones Hollow has a few unexpected visitors.  
 **Length:** 00:35:34

 **Podficcer’s Notes:** Thanks so much to quickreaver for a) writing this awesome story  <3 and b) having such a generous blanket permission policy! I used a piece of the art she made for the fic in the cover art; you should absolutely check out her full piece in all of its glory by following the fic link and scrolling toward the bottom. <3

And, of course, thanks to darling fishpatrol for beta-listening! <3

 **Download:** (zipped folders; right click  & save as)  
[mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hard%20Way%20Home/Hard%20Way%20Home%20%5bSPN%20gen%5d%20mp3.zip) (33 MB)  
[m4b](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Hard%20Way%20Home/Hard%20Way%20Home%20%5bSPN%20gen%5d%20podbook.zip) (17.6 MB)  
 **ETA:** Both versions also available at the archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/hard-way-home).

**Streaming Version:**  


Crossposts: [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1930471.html), [spn_cwrpfpodfic](http://spn-cwrpfpodfic.livejournal.com/86728.html)


End file.
